


Stop

by kamariaaelfgar9



Series: Tenebrae Series [20]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Contracts, Demons, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Fallen Angels, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rape/Non-con Elements, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamariaaelfgar9/pseuds/kamariaaelfgar9
Summary: JR returns but Jason quickly realizes something is deeply wrong.





	Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Second part to previous chapter "No Biggie". This chapter contains instances of dub-con/non-con. If this is potentially triggering, please consider skipping this chapter.

Jason thought he would be relieved – happy even – for JR’s return, but that was only at first.

The demon reappeared eight days after he had first disappeared, in the middle of the night. Jason was woken up by the sound of something hitting the floor and he opened his eyes to see his demon standing at the end of his bed like some violet-eyed killer from a horror movie. After letting out a shrill scream, Jason eventually realized who it was who suddenly had a hand over his mouth.

The redhead didn’t say anything that night. He only asked for JR to climb into bed with him and fell asleep wrapped up in the demon’s arms.

Nothing was really brought up the next day either. Jason left for his shift as usual and he returned to JR lounging on the couch, playing on his gaming system. There were definitely lots of questions but they were put off in favour of becoming reacquainted with each other’s bodies.

The day after that followed in a similar sequence.

On the third day after the demon’s return, Jason called Minhyun to share the good news, apologizing for not calling sooner (Aron, of course, had already sensed JR’s appearance so Minhyun knew about it prior to the call but didn’t want to intrude before Jason came to him first). His friend pressed for answers to their questions which prompted Jason to actually grow a pair and just ask them.

So he did.

“Where did you go?” Jason asked, seated on the edge of his bed, ready to retire for the evening.

JR had just entered the room, but paused in the doorway when his contractor spoke. He didn’t say anything for a long minute, his eyes trained on the redhead across the room.

Jason opened his mouth again, unable to meet JR’s gaze. “Where did you go for eight days?”

“Back to my home dimension.”

A small beat of triumph passed through Jason. He had answered one question.

“Can I ask what for?”

JR took his time answering, going silent so long that Jason was ready to repeat the question. “I was summoned there. I can’t say anything more.”

Jason accepted that answer. He had come to accept that there was a lot JR wasn’t able to or wasn’t willing to say but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t push. “Aron said your father probably summoned you for official business. He said he sensed another demon in my room, a messenger demon or something.”

JR’s eyes flashed dangerously. For a split second the demon’s violet eyes were overcome with a murky yellow colour but it was so quick that Jason wasn’t sure if he had just imagined it.

“What does that lowlife know?” JR hissed, his mouth twisted into a scowl.

Jason frowned. “Don’t be so nasty. He and Minhyun were reassuring me when you took off with nothing but a thoughtless, vague note to warn me of your departure. Writing ‘I’ll be back’ does not convince me that you’ll be back. If I didn’t still have the contract symbol on me, I would have been sure you just decided my soul wasn’t good enough and ditched me.”

The demon just scoffed and turned on his heel, disappearing out of the room. Jason jumped to his feet. “Hey, I’m not done talking to you!” He couldn’t believe JR had the audacity to just walk away from him. Jason rushed out of his bedroom and into the hallway. “Stop walking away from me!” He hollered, layering the words with the strength of a contract order.

JR froze in his path through the living room, his back rigid. Jason stared at him for a moment before opening his mouth again to continue their discussion, but before he even got a word out the demon let out a low growl. The human stood there, staring as fear trickled down his spine, increasing tenfold when JR suddenly dropped to the ground with a wail.

Jason didn’t know whether to approach the demon or not. He was nervous around the demon – something felt off.

His cry sounded like it was laced with pain. There were only a small handful of things that could physically hurt a demon.

“JR?” he hesitantly murmured, taking a risky step towards the demon, who was still curled up on the floor, _panting_.

The redhead had seen this only once before. He dropped to his knees next to the demon and brushed JR’s dark hair away from the blue contract symbol on the back of his neck. Just as he suspected, the mark was glowing brightly. Jason rolled the demon over, pillowing his head in his lap.

“JR,” he repeated.

The demon had his eyes closed, his brows pinched. At the sound of his name, JR’s eyes opened, his irises a deep purple. “I don’t know what came over me,” he admitted, his voice soft.

Jason looked down at him, not quite sure what just happened. “Did you… did you just try to go against my order?”

JR sat up, no longer panting, but his hands still shook a little. “I don’t… I don’t know why…I didn’t realize…” He was struggling for words, something Jason had never seen him do before.

The human just leaned in and wrapped his arms around the demon. “It’s okay, I’m sorry I ordered you like that,” he murmured, knowing that JR was trying to atone for actions, in his own way. The demon was prideful, that Jason knew that very well, so if he had to apologize for the both of them then that’s what he would do.

They stayed like that for a long while. JR just sitting there as Jason held him, only the sound of breathing disrupting the silence.

* * *

Jason had brushed off and pretty much forgotten the incident, but it came back to the forefront of his mind when JR continued to act strangely as the days went by.

It was only little things at first.

Little comments and actions that were just a little nastier than usual. Jason was used to JR’s blunt and sometimes cruel personality but the small seemingly thoughtful gestures usually evened it out. The demon often went out of his way to do something or say something that just made things easier for Jason, and he didn’t even need to be told. It was always just something Jason accepted without a word, brushing it off as something tied into their contract. But now that had disappeared.

It got even more concerning when JR began going out. It was similar to when they first began their contract, but this time around it was as if the demon was purposefully making a show of it. He would wait until Jason came home from work before going through the mundane act of pulling on his jacket and shoes and leaving the apartment. He would return a little while later, his appearance a little more ruffled than when he left, the smell of sex following him like a cloud.

When dark purple hickeys began appearing on JR’s neck, Jason decided to demand answers.

“What’s gotten into you?” Jason asked when JR was once again at the front door, sliding a foot into his shoe.

The demon paused and looked over his shoulder at his contractor. “What?”

Jason blinked, momentarily losing his train of thought due to the cold tone he received. “I thought we already got past this? Why go out to find someone to fuck when you haven’t even asked me yet?”

JR stared at him, his violet eyes missing their usual vibrancy. “Because you’re a boring fuck.”

Jason recoiled as if he’d been shocked. The words hit him harder than he thought they would. Struggling to keep his expression neutral, Jason grit his teeth. _Boring_? He let a fucking demon blindfold him, giving over almost complete control for JR to do whatever he possibly wanted to him and he was considered boring? “Then what can I do to not be boring?” was all he asked instead.

JR leaving to go sleep with someone else bothered him a little more than he realized.

A dark smirk stretched across JR’s face and the demon was suddenly in front of him, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. It was quickly all teeth and tongue, the control easily falling into JR’s hands.

The demon pulled harshly on Jason’s bottom lip with his teeth, drawing a soft wince from his contractor.

Jason was a little overwhelmed by the sudden roughness, feeling the sting of sharp teeth digging into his skin. He was so focused on the kiss that he didn’t realize JR’s hands were at his jeans, already pushing the denim down his legs, along with his briefs. The red head gasped when cool air suddenly hit his bare skin and he instinctively drew his knees together, not liking the sudden exposure.

JR grasped the back of Jason’s knees and lifted him up, wrapping Jason’s legs around his waist. Jason looped his arms around JR’s neck so he wouldn’t fall back, sucking in a sharp breath when he felt JR’s cock at his ass. When did the demon remove his pants?

  
“Wait, JR,” Jason gasped, clutching at him but also squirming away from his cock. “I’m not prepped-” He cut off with a soft cry when JR’s tip breached Jason’s ring of tight muscles. “Wait, no, no, stop-” Jason cut off with another pained cry when JR ignored his pleas and instead pulled Jason down onto his girth.

The human let out a sob, tears springing to his eyes as hot pain ran up his spine, his insides burning as he was taken raw, no lubricant and no preparation. He dug his heels into the back of JR’s thighs and pounded at JR’s back, soft pleas escaping his lips. “Stop, it hurts- please…”

His cries went on unheard as JR began thrusting up into him, each stretch sending more pain through Jason’s body and another sob from his lips. Jason didn’t know how long it was until JR released inside of him. Next thing he knew he was in a bed, presumably his bed but he honestly wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he felt a lot of pain, and JR was nowhere in sight.

The red head briefly contemplated getting up and going to see if the demon was still around, but quickly dismissed the thought.

He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to even get up right now and he was honestly a little scared of what JR might do if he was still in the apartment.

* * *

Jason called in sick the next day, unable to even get out of bed due to the pain in his backside. There was no way he’d be able to work. He only managed to very slowly make his way to the bathroom and kitchen when needed. JR wasn’t around any of the times he left his bedroom and Jason was glad.

He didn’t know how he could possibly face the demon. He didn’t know how to even face what had happened.

Never before had JR ever been so rough with him – not when Jason wasn’t welcoming it. The demon always took the time to prepare him and paid enough attention to his pleasure so the red head was getting something out of sex.

This new JR that had suddenly appeared was terrifying. Jason didn’t know what he was capable of, especially since the demon was actively going against the contract, sometimes successfully ignoring orders.

Something was wrong and Jason didn’t know what to do about it.

He still didn’t know when his stomach became unbearable and he courageously shuffled into the kitchen in search of food. He wasn’t in there long when the hunger disappeared, replaced by cold fear.

JR was in the apartment.

Jason swallowed thickly and decided to ignore the demon, opening the fridge to look for something quick to eat. He pulled out a container of leftovers and slowly limped over to the microwave to heat it up.

He was counting down the seconds, eyes glued to the glowing green numbers slowly ticking down.

“Jason.”

Jason didn’t turn around.

“Jason.” His voice was closer now, close enough that Jason could feel his presence behind him.

“Stay away from me,” he muttered, forcing whatever strength he could find behind the words, turning it into an order.

The demon didn’t budge. Jason felt arms wrap around his waist and he froze, fear rendering his limbs useless. The hands didn’t stop, impatiently pushing at the sweats Jason had changed into earlier. When the red head felt rough hands on his skin, he suddenly felt his body reanimate, fear driving him to fight back. Blood pumping with adrenaline, Jason attempted to throw himself away from the demon, flailing his arms and legs, trying to get out of that grip.

The strength of a demon rendered his attempts useless, easily forcing him up against the counter, cheek pressed against the cool surface and ass exposed to the open air.

Panic rose up within him, his heart pounding in his chest. He was helpless. He was going to be taken again. He couldn’t do anything.

“Please, no, stop it, no,” Jason gasped, his breath coming short as he babbled weakly. He was rendered completely vulnerable to the demon.

Jason felt the head of a cock press up against his raw rim and it was as if the fight entered him again. He threw his hips against the edge of the counter, no doubt bruising them in his attempt to get away from the demon behind him. Hands grasped at his sides, pulling him back. His voice rose in desperation and his pleas turned into one last powerful scream of “stop” and it stopped.

The grip left his body and Jason’s instincts drove him to yank his sweats back up over his hips and _run_. He briefly saw JR’s face without meaning to as he dashed around him and took off out of the apartment, the adrenaline in his bloodstream allowing him to ignore the pain he felt at the base of his spine.

JR’s eyes were a muddy yellow-brown.

Jason ran, sprinting up the stairs to the floor above, headed for the only place he could think to go right now. He nearly crashed into the apartment door, his fists frantically pounding on the heavy wood.

It only took a few moments before the door was opened and he was yanked inside, the door slamming shut and locking right after. He was pulled into a pair of strong arms, the figure holding him shorter than he was but just as comforting.

The panic faded, allowing all the other emotions he felt to come forth and he began sobbing, not really caring in that moment that he was currently sobbing into _Aron’s _arms.

The incubus took it all without a word, just simply guiding the human into the living room and onto the couch. It didn’t take long for Jason to calm down and it wasn’t until he was on the edge of sleep that he wondered if Aron was manipulating his emotions.

He also wondered if the sleep was because of the incubus too, before darkness took him.

* * *

Jason woke up in a bed, but not his own. He felt groggy and disoriented and couldn’t figure out what was going on at first.

Minhyun suddenly appeared in the room, a mug in his hand. “Hey,” he softly said, coming to sit on the edge of the bed.

Jason slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position and let out a groan. His lower half throbbed with pain. Minhyun passed a pill into his hands and then the mug and Jason washed the medicine down without a complaint.

“How are you feeling?”

Jason shifted back with another soft groan, resting his back against the headboard. “What happened?”

Minhyun’s eyebrows went up in surprise. “That’s what I’d like to ask you. I came home to find you curled up in Aron’s lap, passed out with tear tracks running down your cheeks. That’s not a sight I ever thought I would see.”

Jason stared down at his hands, resting in his lap. “I’m sorry.”

Minhyun’s hand came into his line of vision and rested on top of his, squeezing gently. “I just want to know what happened. Aron said your fear was overpowering nearly every other emotion he could sense and that you were pounding on our door, sobbing.”

Jason bit down hard on his lip, struggling to stop his face from contorting as a rush of emotion came over him. He let out a soft sob.

Minhyun squeezed his hands again and looked over at the door. “Aron-”

“No, don’t. It’s okay,” he whispered, exhaling shakily. “I’m okay.” His voice shook, the sound of tears just beneath the surface.

Aron came in anyway, sitting himself right next to the red head and reaching out to lay a gentle hand on his shoulder, not saying a word.

Jason immediately felt calm. The other emotions he felt didn’t disappear, but thanks to Aron they weren’t enough to overwhelm him. They were subdued by just a touch from the incubus.

“Thank you,” he whispered softly, knowing Aron could very easily feel his gratefulness, and also his embarrassment.

Now that he could think properly, Jason couldn’t believe that he had fallen into Aron’s arms sobbing.

“What happened, Jason?” Minhyun asked again, his voice gentle.

“JR.”

Jason could tell just the name alone effected Minhyun, for his grip on Jason’s hands tightened. “What did he do?”

“He’s been acting weird, different,” Jason murmured, knowing this would be difficult to talk about had Aron not been there to control the atmosphere. “The contract isn’t working… I don’t know… I don’t know what’s wrong, I don’t know what to do… He forced himself on me…”

Minhyun sucked in a sharp breath and Aron’s grip tightened a fraction on Jason’s shoulder.

“He tried to again and- and I managed to order him to stop and the order worked this time and I just ran. I didn’t know where to go, my feet just carried me here. I just- I needed to get away. I was so scared. I didn’t know what he would do.”

He was suddenly enveloped in a warm embrace, Minhyun’s arms a gentle but firm hold around him. Jason’s arms came up to grip onto him and he buried his face in the dip where Minhyun’s neck met his shoulder.

He didn’t let go for a long while.

* * *

Jason stayed with Minhyun and Aron for a couple days after that. Minhyun stayed by his side whenever he could, employing Aron when he had to leave for work. Jason wasn’t alone, always having someone nearby.

He was grateful for it though.

The possibility of JR suddenly breaking in and stealing Jason away was a very real fear the red head had circulating in his mind.

Jason had hesitantly offered to take the couch but Minhyun had quickly shot down his suggestion. Jason was grateful for that too, knowing he wouldn’t be able to sleep alone. Instead, he shared Minhyun’s bed, comforted by his presence and surprisingly by Aron’s, who he knew was always somewhere in the room while they slept.

The only time Jason every got time to himself was when Aron needed to be fed, which was usually just a short five to ten minutes once or twice a day. Minhyun didn’t complain either. Jason overheard him talking to Aron about wanting the incubus to be in his best condition at all times in case anything happened.

The red head was so incredibly grateful for the generosity and concern his friend held for him. He didn’t realize just how important he was to Minhyun until these last couple of days. He had a real friend in the other male and he was going to hold onto that for as long as he could.

It had been about five days of being held up in Minhyun’s apartment. The pain in his backside was just a dull ache now that he could typically ignore. A load of Tylenol and at times Aron, had made the pain bearable during the healing process. His bruises were beginning to turn yellow and would soon fade.

Minhyun had the day off and so he and Jason were in front of the television, eating from takeout containers as a Chinese action movie played on the screen. Jason wasn’t expecting there to be a ring at the door and he tensed up, fear trickling into his system.

Minhyun got up to go answer it.

Someone was at the door. Did JR finally decide to come and collect him? Minhyun was in danger then-

“Relax, it’s only Ren and Baekho,” Aron assured from his seat in the arm chair across the room.

Jason looked over at the front entrance just as a familiar blond duo appeared, the human half never pausing in his path until he had Jason wrapped up in his arms. The red head blinked, utterly confused with the whole situation.

“I’m sorry, I had to tell him what happened in order to get Ren over here,” Minhyun explained, his expression apologetic.

Baekho released Jason, his eyes gentle and emotional. “We’re going to figure this out, okay?”

Jason looked between them all, still not having the faintest clue as to what was going on. Were they planning something without his knowledge?

“We’re going to confront JR, well more specifically, Aron and Ren are going to. Baekho and I are going to stay here with you,” Minhyun clarified.

“There’s something more to his behaviour and we’re going to find out what,” Aron promised, meeting eyes with Ren as he stood up.

The two incubi quickly disappeared from the room.

Jason looked between his two friends, seeing their worried expressions. He didn’t know if the looks were for their demons or for him – maybe a bit of both. He bit his lip and swallowed back the sobs threatening to come forth. Now that Aron was gone, his emotions were free to get the best of him.

Baekho and Minhyun sat with him on the couch, one of them on either side. It was silent in the apartment, no one saying a word as they sat and waited for a sign of some sort.

The silence stretched on for a couple minutes before there was a loud crash coming from the floor below. Jason flinched and Minhyun squeezed his knee. More sounds came from below, none of them giving any concrete description of what was going on down there.

Ren suddenly appeared in the room, drawing shouts of fright from all three humans. There was a thin trail of blood running from the corner of his mouth, but besides that he looked generally unharmed.

“JR is sick. Aron’s distracting him right now but he won’t be able to handle him on his own for long. I came up to tell you all that we have to drag JR to our dimension so he can get better. I can’t promise when we’ll be back, but we will come back, _all of us_.” He briefly met eyes with Baekho and suddenly he was gone.

_Sick_. JR was sick.

Jason let out a soft sob, whether in relief, knowing that this could all be fixed and that it wasn’t truly JR who was acting that way, or in fear, because what if he couldn’t get better?

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was written over two years ago and I still remain uncertain with it. I'm still not sure I properly handled the situation and themes, but seeing as this is a central part of Jason and JR's story, I have no choice but to post it on here as well. I will try my best to handle these themes with the upmost care in the future.


End file.
